


Party Wear

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: tonks_100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cannot be serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the [tonks_100](http://tonks-100.livejournal.com) prompt "orange and black."

“You cannot be serious.”

“Course I am! Suits the season, I think.” Tonks pulled a lock of bright orange hair forward to look at.

Severus glared. “I believe the Ministry will have sufficient pumpkins at their Halloween Ball that you don’t need to resemble one yourself. I can’t imagine how I allowed you to talk me into attending in the first place. I don’t much care for Halloween.”

“It’ll be fun, Severus.” She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Besides, you’ve got to provide the black for me.”

He rolled his eyes, and she grinned, triumphant.


End file.
